Trapped
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Severus and Remus get locked together in the store cupboard at the back of Severus's classroom. With a bottle of whiskey they play, ‘I have never’. What will they find out about each other?


Trapped

"I can't find it Severus." Came Remus's voice from the storeroom.

"Honestly, it's right there in front of you, the green bottle with the gold lid." Snape was waiting on the ingredient for the potion he was working on. If Lupin didn't hurry it would be ruined.

"I still can't see it."

"For the love of Merlin." The potion changed to a muddy brown colour. "Bugger." Snape waved his wand and vanished the useless liquid in front of him.

Spinning on his heels, Snape headed angrily to the storeroom. Lupin was standing in the centre of the room staring at the left wall. Snape shook his head. "Right, you sorry excuses for an intelligent being, I said the wall on the right not the left."

Lupin moved and stood leaning against the wall. "I looked on all the walls Severus it's not there."

Snape sneered at him. "Oh really? What's this then?" He asked pointing at the bottle he'd been asking for.

Lupin kicked off the door and came to stand next to Snape. "But I looked there." The door creaked and closed behind him, slamming shut.

Snape tuned in horror. "Please tell me you didn't let the door close?"

Lupin bit his lip. "Um... Yes why, does it matter?"

"Damn, Shit, Bollocks, Fuck." Snape walked to the door and tried the handle unsuccessfully.

"Why won't it open Severus?" Lupin asked, a hint of worry entering his voice.

"I got fed up of things going missing from my store's so I charmed the door to lock people in until morning, which is why I always keep the door open when I'm inside. The door will open on time release at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. We're stuck for 12 hours." Snape turned and sat with his back to the door.

Lupin came and sat next to him. "Why on earth did you make it 10 o'clock? That's in the middle of the first class."

Snape sighed. "That's the point, to embarrass who ever broke in and serve as a lesson to anyone else thinking of doing it."

"Isn't that just typical of you, Severus? I have a nice warm bed waiting for me and now I'm trapped with you." Lupin pulled his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms.

"If you hadn't let the damn door close Wolf we wouldn't be in this situation. So don't blame me. If you could find what you were asked to find I wouldn't have had to come in here, then I could have let you out." Snape looked at the man sitting next to him, he was pouting adorably. _"Oh god's I didn't just think that did I? He's not adorable he's an annoyance."_

"Can't we send a Patronas for someone to let us out?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Nope, the room is protected because of the potions and ingredients in here, only low level spells will work in here." Snape's head banged against the door in frustration.

"Bugger." Remus said in a level tone.

Snape's head snapped up. "I think that might be the first time I've ever heard you swear."

"It might be the first time in a few years I have sworn," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Sounds funny when you swear, I don't think I've ever heard someone pronunciate a swear word properly. And considering I've spent time with Lucius Malfoy that's saying something." Remus chuckled.

"I can't help it. That's one of the reasons I don't swear often it sounds strange. Most people will say ass, I however feel compelled to say arse." Remus shook his head morosely.

"So the reason I can't get you to react is you stop yourself swearing all the time not just when you're arguing with me?" Snape asked in amusement.

"Pretty much." Remus agreed.

"I'll just have to find another way."

Remus smiled softly. "You say all that stuff to make me swear?"

Snape smirked. "Pretty much."

"Well I hate to disappoint you Severus but there in only one situation where I lose control enough to swear." Snape looked at him expectantly. "I'm not going to tell you when. You're the spy; you'll just have to find out for yourself."

Snape vowed to himself to do just that. He wanted to hear Lupin swear, wanted to make him lose control.

"What shall we do to pass the time?" Remus asked.

"You could see if you can find things for me. I know where everything in this room." Snape suggested.

"Well that would keep me busy for about five minutes."

"A few hours more like." Snape responded.

"I'm not that bad Severus. I'm normal good at finding things." Remus said proudly.

Snape snorted. "Oh please, Remus you couldn't find your arse with both hands and a road map."

Remus turned to stare at Snape for a few seconds before he burst in to laughter. "I'll have you know Severus I know exactly where my arse is thank you very much. What else can we do?"

"I've made a suggestion. You think of something." Snape said sounding board.

"Well if we had a bottle of fire whisky I would suggest a game of 'I have never.' But as we don't have one..."

Snape gave a guilty smile. "Well, I could possibly arrange a bottle if you ask nicely."

Remus sat up onto his knees and scooted closer to Snape. "Just how nicely would you like me to ask?" Remus ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Snape followed the movement suppressing a whimper.

"A simple please would do." Snape wished he had the courage to say what he was actually thinking.

Remus pouted again. "Please." He purred.

Snape grabbed hold of Remus's shoulder and pulled himself up. He walked to the corner of the room and moved a nasty looking bottle out of the way, pulling a very large, almost full, bottle of fire whisky from behind it. On seeing Remus's shocked expression Snape shrugged. "Have you ever taught a class where Longbottom is given explosive material? No? When you do then tell me, you don't occasionally need a drink. This bottle has been here since my first year of teaching, I have only ever resorted to it eight times, and four of them were because of the Weasley twins." Snape said taking a glass out of the same hiding place.

"Point taken. Fred and George and enough to drive anyone to drink. How Molly convinced Arthur to have any more kids after them I'll never know." Remus accepted the glass and waited while Snape sat down.

Snape opened the bottle and filled the tumbler in Remus's hand almost to the brim. "So tell me about this game of yours." Snape asked feigning disinterest.

"It's easy to play, we make statements like, 'I have never, skinny dipped in the lake.' If you have done it you have to take a drink." Said Remus wondering what he was getting himself in to.

Remus was shocked when Snape lifted the bottle to his lips and took a drink. "You're kidding Severus. You never did."

"Lupin, when have you ever known me to kid around? I go swimming in the lake every summer holiday. I am normally alone in the grounds so I indulge myself." Said Snape enjoying the fact he had done something Remus hadn't.

Remus saw the image of Snape walking towards the water in all his glory flash before his eyes. He shook his head. "Your turn then, Severus."

"Very well. 'I have never... blown up a cauldron.'" Said Snape knowing the other man would have to drink, and shocking him again when he, himself took another drink.

"You've blown up a cauldron? I never would have believed it." Remus said when the warm liquid had travelled down his throat.

"Experimental potions, I added the monk's crown too early." Snape shrugged non-committal.

Remus could tell Snape didn't want to talk about it so he ignored it. "That was a very boring one. They should be more exciting or risqué. Like... 'I have never spiked the headmaster's sweets with something.'" Both men again took a long drink. "Mine was a mild truth serum I wanted to ask him a few things I knew he wouldn't give me a straight answer." Clarified Remus before asked.

Snape smirked. "A not so mild laxative. It wasn't long after that incident. I felt he didn't care if I died, so I decided to punish him. I don't think he ever worked it out. And it took him best part of a month to use all the sweets up. I mixed them in with the ones he already had." Snape said as Remus fell into fits of laughter.

"You're right; he didn't punish us as he should have done." Remus said sobering slightly.

"I know it wasn't your fault Lupin. You didn't know what Black was planning." Snape said, feeling a little lighter afterwards. "I have never, had sex on the Hogwarts express." This time Remus didn't drink but Severus did.

"When?" Demanded Remus whose impressions of Severus were undergoing some major reassessments.

"It was my last year, as a student. It was on the way home at the end of the year. The thrill of getting caught was more fun than the actual sex mores the pity." Snape said enjoying changing Lupin's impressions of him.

"See that's far more interesting. Okay. 'I have never had sex on the school grounds. Not in the castle, on the grounds." Remus took a drink from his rapidly emptying glass.

Severus did not drink. "Dose the lake count? It's not technically on the ground."

Remus's eyes danced in amusement. "Yes that counts." Remus smiled as Snape took a drink too. "It was the year I taught here, first time around. Hard to think that was six years ago. A young man I met in Hogsmead. The Centaurs didn't know quite what to make of us when they caught us."

If Snape was surprised by that revelation, he didn't show it. "Mine was a little longer ago, 6th year. I had been seeing someone for a few months. We thought it would be exciting."

"Who was it?" Remus asked inquisitively.

"Regulas Black." Said Snape snorting amused when Remus's jaw dropped.

"Regulas Black as in Sirius's brother. Good god did he know?" Asked Remus shocked.

"I should bloody well hope so." Snape smirked.

"I meant Sirius did he know?" Remus said in an exasperated voice

"No I don't think so, but he almost caught us once. He came into the library one time I was sitting at a desk in the corner reading. He came over and started as he usually did. I ignored him, didn't say a thing back. The mutt soon got board and left. What he didn't know was his little brother was under the table sucking me off, and I was in no condition to speak much: let alone stand." Snape smiled at the memory. Remus fell about laughing.

"I wish I'd been there. I would have known what was going on." He tapped his nose. "Wonderful sense of smell. I bet the look on your face was priceless. Your turn I believe."

Snape nodded. "Very well. As we, both know about our shared interest in men, how about. 'I have never had sex with a woman." Snape didn't drink and was gratified to see that neither did Remus. "Well that answers that then."

Remus smiled at Snape. "I never knew you were gay Severus, you are far too good at hiding things."

Snape surged. "I always suspected you were. But I always thought you were with dog breath."

Remus shook his head. "Sirius was all the way straight. And he was not my type apart from having the right hair colour. So you've had a blow job in the library I wonder. 'I have never had oral sex in any room of the castle that was at the time being used for its normal activity. And you're not allowed to use the same one again."

Snape took two long drinks. And a giggling Remus took three finishing what was in his glass. Snape re filled it. "Not including that incident. There was a time during the leaving feast. Reg wanted to say goodbye in a way I wouldn't forget. We had broken up a few weeks earlier. I think it was his idea of a good bye gift."

"I like his idea of a good bye. And the second?" Remus asked slightly in awe.

"Ah yes that would be about 8 years ago. I was teaching a class full of 3rd year students, I heard a slight pop. A house elf had brought me a visitor. This particular visitor stayed under my desk until lunch time. I think that was the first time I've never taken points from a class all morning. Your turn, tell me where and when for you."

"Two were from the same person, once during a lesson, history of magic, quite possibly the only time I've ever managed to stay awake during that class. My partner had just learned how to become disillusioned. And he wanted to get on my good side. Second time was during breakfast he was trying to get my attention. He was quite a needy little thing."

"Sounds like it. Were you together long?" Asked Snape trying hard to fight down the jealousy he was feeling.

"We weren't really together. He was a bit of a slut. He wanted me to fuck him, but I wouldn't so he kept trying to persuade me. I quite enjoyed the attempt. I've seen him more recently. He acted so aloof and stuck up I just had to remind him of what it was he wanted. He gladly reacquainted himself with his methods of persuasion."

"Did you ever fuck him?" Snape asked his voice breathless.

"No. Never. I guess I liked the fact I could reduce the pompous arse to begging and not be affected, well beyond the obvious." Remus shrugged.

"So who was it? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Asked Snape curious despite of himself.

Remus gave a smirk worthy of Severus himself. "It was Lucius Malfoy." Remus looked up at Severus who was sniggering. "What are you sniggering about?"

"You remember the visitor under my desk?" Snape asked still smiling. Remus nodded. "Well that was Malfoy the elder too. He really was a slut wasn't he?"

They were both laughing now. "You're right about him though." Snape said after a moment. "He is a little slut."

"Did you and he ever... you know." Asked Lupin not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No. Blond bimbo's were never my type. And that man was definitely a bimbo. God he cared more about what he wore and looked like than anything else." Snape said shaking his head. Remus was ridiculously pleased at the answer he'd received. "My turn I suppose." Snape continued. "Very well, 'I have never worn women's underwear." Snape watched as the blushing werewolf took a drink. Then allowed himself a smile as he watched the man's jaw drop when he took a drink from his bottle too.

Lupin grinned. "I have never worn women's underwear, in the last year." Snape was the first to drink this time, followed closely by Remus. Both men were smiling now with a slight colour staining their cheeks.

"I have never worn women's underwear in the last month." Snape said taking a deep drink from the bottle in his hands. Lupin gave a slight giggle and drained his glass.

Snape reached over and refilled it to the top the bottle now almost half-empty, and started talking again. "I have never worn women's underwear today." Snape said looking deep into Lupin's eyes and drinking."

"Bloody hell Severus." Remus took a deep breath. "What colour?" He asked stupidly.

Snape didn't answer he just smirked. "I do believe it is your turn."

"I think you took my turn, so I get two." Said Lupin petulantly still thinking about what was under the many layers of black robes Snape was warring. "Right so... Um... 'I have never, worn full drag in public. And, 'I have never worn full drag where someone I know could have seen me." Lupin drank once and waited.

Snape drank deeply twice. "You tell me first Lupin and I'll tell you all about my escapades."

"I was in America, it was something I've wanted to do for a long time but didn't have the guts to do where someone I know might see me. It was too daunting for me. You go." Lupin's words were ever so slightly slurred now.

"The first time I went out in public was about two years after we graduated. I went to the Leaky. It was a liberating experience, I had a drink and left an hour or so later. The second time was the next Friday. That night there were more people there. Including Potter and Black, and after an hour or so Lily joined them. Not only did Potter and Black not recognise me. But Black offered, ah what was his use of wording. He offered to 'show me the proper way to polish and sheath a wand.' Lily on the other had knew exactly who I was. We might have fallen out by then but she didn't give me away." Snape smiled reminiscing.

"That was one of Sirius's best chat up lines. What did you say to him? How did she know it was you?" Lupin asked grinning, imaging the scene in his head.

"I told him that if I wanted to learn about proper wand management I'd find someone with a decent wand. And she knew it was me because I was wearing a dress she bought me. It was black, of course. It dropped all the way to my feet, but it had a slit either side that travelled all the way up to my thighs. With the customary stocking and suspenders underneath."

Lupin was totally breathless now, the image Snape was painting was directly effecting his Libido. "Do you still have the dress?"

Snape nodded. "I do. But you may not borrow it. Black would look dreadful on you. A deep blue or rich red would be far better."

Lupin giggled. "I have several in those colours but I only ware them when I'm alone."

"You giggled." Snape accused.

"If you hadn't noticed Severus I'm getting on to being very drunk. And think about it. Were locked in a room discussing the best type of dress we should each wear. It's a bit funny." Said Lupin as the giggling subsided.

"Well when you say it like that it does sound a bit ridiculous. I however never giggle." Snape stated hotly.

"That's just cos you're not drunk enough." Lupin said waving his glass. "You're turn Sev."

"Alright. 'I have never attacked someone, on purpose, while in my animal form." Snape said not meeting Lupin's eyes, while taking a mouthful of whisky from the bottle.

Remus didn't respond immediately: he was watching as Snape's throat worked and the small amount of amber liquid that escaped and ran down onto Snape's chin. The wolf inside him was howling now. Demanding he reach across and lick the liquid from the pale skin. Then the meaning behind gesture struck him. "You have an animal form? What is it? When did you attack someone? What happened? When did you get an animal form?"

Snape gave a throaty laugh. It was a rich, warm, sound that Remus found he liked very much and wanted to hear more of. "So many questions are you sure you're not a Ravenclaw?"

Remus blushed. "I almost was." He admitted

"So was I," was the quite response.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Remus demanded with more confidence than he truly felt.

"Very well. Yes. I'm not telling you, yet anyway. About three years ago, I was in hiding in Europe, some people didn't take kindly to a stranger in their village and attacked me. I transformed and attacked back. I didn't seriously hurt anyone, so don't let your little Gryffindor mind worry too much. And I got it the year after I found out about you." Snape replied ticking the questions off his long delicate fingers as he answered.

"It only took you a year to get it. That's impressive it took James and Sirius three years to get it right. Why won't you tell me your form?" Remus asked petulantly.

Snape sighed in mock agitation. "If we ever get out of here Lupin I will consider showing you. However, as your friends before, I am not registered, it was better during the war that no one knew, and since, well I just haven't got around to it yet."

"I won't tell Sev," Promised Lupin faithfully.

"If I didn't already believe that I would not have told you." Snapped the reserved man, revealling much about himself.

Remus grinned at the knowledge that Severus Snape, spy and generally paranoid bastard trusted him. "Well my turn I guess. 'I have never had a tattoo. And the mark doesn't count." Remus took a drink from his glass and watched in amassment as Severus took five drinks from the bottle. "Bloody hell no wonder you wear your robes all buttoned up."

Snape smirked. "I suppose you want to know about them now." Lupin nodded. Snape sighed dramatically. "Very well. I have a lily on my ankle. There is one on my back. There is one on my chest, which is two words so I'm counting it as two. And there is another, in an undisclosed location."

Remus shook his head. "How can you use such long words after that much whisky? Tell me about the rest of them you have a lily. No need to explain that one. What about the others, describe them to me."

"The one on my back is hard to describe. The one on my chest it just words nothing to describe." Shrugged the man, stretching his legs."

"You could always show me." Remus said hopefully.

Without a word, Snape got up to his knees and pulled off his over robes, leaving him in a green shirt and black trousers. Undoing the buttons with deft fingers, the shirt was removed quickly.

Remus could immediately see the words written just above Snape's heart. The words were written in a gothic script, which was characteristic of the man but written in several shades of deep red which were entirely unexpected. They proclaimed Blaidd Dyn. Before he realised what he was doing Remus reached out and ran his fingers over the beautiful lettering. "What does it mean?" He asked breathlessly.

Snape did not answer he just turned around to allow Lupin so see his back. The tattoo on Snape's back was of wizard's origin so it was almost alive. It depicted, a beautiful woodland seen. The tree's branches swayed slightly and the grass seemed to be alive. There was a small stream running through the middle starting at the base of Snape's neck and disappearing into his trousers. Acting purely on impulse Remus leant forward and blew softly on Snape's back. The trees shivered and the grass danced. The man himself took a hitched breath.

"Severus it's beautiful. Let me see the others." Remus asked dragging his eyes from the expanse of wonderful flesh in front of him.

Severus removed his shoes and socks to show a small lily on the inside of his ankle.

"I always wanted to get a tattoo but I'm terrified of needles," said Remus mournfully. "I went with James and Sirius when they got matching ones but I passed out."

Snape started laughing. "You are an idiot. Only Muggle tattoo's use needles. Wizarding one's just use magic. I took a course or two before I started teaching. It just needs a little imagination and practice."

"You can do them?" Remus asked edging closer to Severus.

"I can as it happens. Do you want me to do one for you?" Snape asked drawing his wand.

"Will it work? Does it count as a low level spell?" Remus questioned getting excited.

"It barely registers as a spell. What would you like to have?" Snape got to his knees and put his own shirt back on, leaving the buttons undone.

"Can you do something on my chest? I don't mind what you do."

Snape put his wand on the floor, and reached across and began to unbutton Remus's shirt. Remus's breath hitched at the closeness of the other man, another man who happened to be in the same state of undress as he was.

Without quite realising what he was doing, Severus closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to that of Remus in a soft kiss. It lasted for mere seconds. When Severus pulled back he looked deeply into the glowing amber eyes before him and realised he was lost.

It was then Remus snapped out of the daze he was in, and pounced on Severus pinning him to the ground and kissing him fiercely. The kiss wasn't refined or neat. It was wet, noisy and full of promise of things to come. One of them moaned neither cared which.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Remus growled lust filling his voice.

"The feeling is more than mutual." Replied an equally aroused Severus.

In a quick movement, Severus flipped than and reversed their positions, straddling Remus he grasped his wand from the floor. "Now this tattoo... How does, property of Severus Snape sound?"

Remus groaned, his wolf loving the feeling of being claimed like that. "I love the sentiment Sev, but the wording needs work."

Severus pointed the want directly at Remus's chest. "Close your eyes my own. Trust me."

Remus complied without question, the act of submission making Severus smile. Severus began to wave his wand over Remus in slow deliberate delicate motions. Remus groaned and Severus could feel the evidence of the wolf's desire pressing against his arse. "I've finished what do you think?"

Remus tried to look at his new tattoo, and failed. Snape smirked and pulled Remus up. "Sit back." Severus ordered pushing Remus up against the door. It was the only place in the room not covered in shelves. Snape poured the half of the left over whiskey into Remus's glass. "Drink up." They clinked glass against bottle, and drained the lot. Snape removed his shirt and pointed his wand at it. It changed into a large mirror. Sitting himself down next to Remus, he placed it on the man's lap so they could see Severus's handy work.

Remus gasped in shock and pleasure at the sight that met his eyes. His chest was now adorned with a green snake above his heart. The snake was green and black with silver flecks running down its back. The Snake was biting its tail, forming an unbreakable circle. Inside the circle was the silhouette of a Wolf with its head thrown back in a howl. The snake's eyes never left the wolf as it turned in its never-ending circuit. The wolf had stopped howling now and rested its head against the snake's body. The snake stopped its moving now and closed its eyes to sleep.

"Severus I love it, it's beautiful. Isn't the snake like that the symbol for eternity?" Remus asked looking deep into Severus's eyes.

"Yes. It is an ouroboros. It is the symbol for you and I locked together for all time. There for all to see." Any further words were cut off by Remus sudden appearance in his lap and his mouth covering his own.

"I never knew you were so poetic Sev love. Should I blame the large amounts of alcohol in your blood or have you been hiding more than that sexy body under those robes?" Remus asked teasingly.

"I believe it's all you." Severus took Remus's hand in his and traced the words on his own heart. "Wolf man."

Remus grinned and leaving his hand where is was he leaned in to capture Severus's lips in another passion filled kiss.

The door behind them sprang open and they fell backwards. They looked up into the furious face of professor McGonagall. Remus blushed and laughed.

There were giggles from behind them, Severus didn't need to turn around to know the class was full of the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Have you two been drinking? My God you're drunk aren't you?" McGonagall demanded her anger almost palpable.

Remus stood unsteadily and helped pull Severus to his feet. "Yes we are, tomorrow we will be sober, you however will still be......" Severus cut off Remus's words by slapping a hand over the drunken werewolf's mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that Minni. I've been giving him bastard lessons. Who knew he'd be a natural." Severus said fighting a smile.

The giggling behind them now became full bouts of laughter. Someone gave a wolf whistle. Then whispered in a loud voice. "Fuck look at his body. Snape's fucking sexy." Another anonymous voices added. "Yeah and Lupin's not half bad either." Snape closed his eyes and wished himself sober. The final voice was the loudest as it had to be heard over the chattering and giggling. "Would you look at those tattoos. How hot are they."

Remus was fighting against Severus's hand, breaking free he turned to the assembled students and growled. "Yes, very fucking sexy and mine, so piss off!"

There was a soft thud as McGonagall dropped into Severus's chair in shock.

Severus couldn't help it, he fought it but couldn't hold back. He giggled.

In an effort to hide that he pulled Remus into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. The cheering around him only spurring him on. When they finally broke apart, Severus took hold of Remus's hand and all but dragged him out of the room. Calling over his shoulder to the shocked deputy headmistress. "You'll have to cover our classes Minni. I don't need to go in to why do I?"

Two days later Remus and Severus entered the Great hall for dinner. Neither had been seen since they were let out of the storeroom. Both wore smiles on their faces, even if Severus was fighting his. Hand in hand, they walked to the staff table and took their seats.

Harry Potter stood up, and began clapping, Draco stood to and joined in, and within seconds the entire hall was rapturously applauding the blushing couple who bowed slightly. Severus nodded his thanks to Harry who grinned at him and gave him a mock salute.


End file.
